


you love your demons more

by koalaboy



Category: Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood Kink, Choking, Knotting, M/M, Rough Sex, absolute messes of demonic men, genital tf i guess??????, uhh demon cock lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaboy/pseuds/koalaboy
Summary: The Demon John Constantine and Jason Blood have an arrangement and an unshakeable bond whether they want it or not. Just sext and angst babey.





	you love your demons more

John, or the incomplete creature who shared the name John Constantine, waited in the shadows. He had waited in the shadows for over two hours, waiting for the right time to pounce. He flicked his tongue out and tasted the air - Jason was close. He could smell the demonic presence within him, but that wasn’t who he was after. In fact, he wasn’t  _ after _ anyone. He was, as he had learnt, simply… seeing someone. He brushed some of the dirt from his trench coat and clenched his shaking hands into fists. Damn the anxiety disorder that had been shoved into him by his creator; and no, not God, though he hated him just the same. The night was cold and a bird call echoed through the empty London street. John stepped into the light of a street lamp once the one he had came here for had passed.

“Blood,” he said, his voice scratchy and low.

Jason paused and turned on his heel, the cape he wore over his shoulders swished behind him.

“Johnny,” he grinned, “Strange to see you here of  _ all places _ .”

John shrugged and shoved his hands and the nails that extended almost claw-like from the tips of his fingers into his torn pockets, “I get around. Up, Down, in the Middle.”

“Yes, your other half can never seem to choose a side, either,” Jason remarked, “Still feeding false information to your superiors in Hell and the agents of Heaven, I see.”

John smiled back and his teeth, which were sharp and finely serrated, protruded from cracked lips and blackened gums, “Would I do that?”

The night air stilled and the smell of sulphur burned stagnant between them. John tilted his head at the other and raised his eyebrows.

“Do you have a place?” Jason asked.

John nodded and headed off down the street in the direction Jason had just come. Jason followed behind him.

“Dramatic bastard, could’ve spared me all the trouble of walking and met me up further…” he mumbled, an amused chuckle tangling with his words.

The small flat had been boarded up, smelled of stale cigarette smoke, and empty bottles of cheap whiskey lay strewn about the floor. It looked as if it had previously been a drug house and a double mattress, surprisingly clean, was the only furniture in the room save for a ceiling light, the bulb of which had been collecting dead moths for years and was beginning to flicker.

“Been here long?” Jason asked as he kicked one of the many glass bottles out of the way.

“One night. It takes a lot more alcohol to get pissed once you’ve built up a tolerance to it,” John replied as he threw his coat into the corner and kicked off his boots; the soles were covered in the mud of Hell (which was less like mud and more like years of decaying flesh, bones, and spilled blood). 

“Not exactly romantic,” Jason teased as he folded his clothes and placed them atop John’s crinkled pile.

Jason watched John undress further. His skin somehow always dirty, he was skinny, and his back bared the scratches, whip-lashes, and wounds of being a lower demon in Hell. He’d given himself some wounds, too, but they had all healed now. Less than an hour was all it took. From the base of his spine extended a thin tail which came to a slight curve just above his ankles and finished with a triangular spike. He stretched his arms up and his fingernails, always dirty and always with dirt caked underneath them, caught the light. He turned and faced Jason, completely naked, and his eyes glowed a solid, soft red, though the particular shade of red kept changing with every blink. His semi-hard cock had a knot near its base and a ridge of dull spines which ran along the top of the shaft. He took Jason’s breath away.

He stepped close and cupped John’s cheek. John hissed and pushed him away and the atmosphere in the room shifted. Why had he done that? Was it a threat? It made his heart pound in his chest and it was unusual and upsetting all at once.

“Am I gonna fuck you or what, luv?” he asked, the playful smirk returning to his lips after the moment of hesitation and confusion over what had just occurred passed.

“You most certainly are,” Jason replied.

John grinned and growled deep in the back of his throat as he approached the other; his tailed flicked back and forth like a cat’s as they readied themselves to pounce. Jason made a soft ‘oof’ noise as John pushed him down onto the mattress. He kneeled beside him and began to stroke his cock lazily and without lube. His hands were rough and calloused and it made him gasp and moan all at once.

“I’m not fuckin’ your ass,” John said, “‘M no fag.”

Jason didn’t even bother to correct him even though what he had just said being wrong on so many levels. He whined loudly from the friction and eyed John to memorise his weak points just in case.

Despite everything in his body and mind screaming for him not to, he said, “I, Jason Blood, do terminate all wards and protections of this form.  _ Igo iason sanguis terminantur totum tutella. Quod praecipio Solacium capere daemonium.” _

John’s eyes lit up and he snarled a greedy, hungry noise that made drool run down his chin.

“ _ For now, _ ” Jason added as he held up a finger to calm the other.

He settled himself and focused back on the task at hand, it would take some energy to do such a thing on Earth, but he’d had plenty of practice in Hell. Turning abusers, misogynists, and rapists into their own impossible beauty standards for women and then fucking them was his job. It kept him busy, at least. As he stroked, Jason’s cock began to shrink, both in length and width and it grew more sensitive to the touch. His foreskin receded into soft folds, his balls shrunk and the flesh where they had been spread open to John’s touch. He brushed his thumb over what was left of the cock and it became a tiny, perfect clit. 

“Now that’s a pussy to be proud of, luv,” John remarked and this time Jason was far too horny and  _ wet _ to roll his eyes at him. This was not the first time Jason had changed his genitals, but it was the first time someone else had done it for him. He bucked his hips desperately as John’s touch left his skin.

“Patience, pet,” John said, “I’ll wreck you soon enough.”

He pushed Jason’s legs apart and licked the length of his slit, his saliva sticky and much thicker than a regular human’s. It was not totally alien to Jason, though. The skin, but most importantly, Jason’s clit, where the saliva had come into contact with tingled and became sensitive to the touch as blood rushed to the areas. He arched his back and moaned loudly. John, who was now fully hard, moved over his pet’s body and humped against his pussy so that his wetness slicked up the length of his cock. 

“Fuck, Johnny,” Jason panted, “Not gonna last long.”

“Good,” John growled as he closed his fingers around his throat.

Jason moaned and squirmed beneath him, playing up his struggle to get John possessive and needy. He clawed playfully at the hand on his neck and John grinned down at him from above, enjoying every second of it. He positioned his cock and then thrust into him. 

Jason cried out in pain and pleasure; being stretched open was something he was used to. 

“Of course you made me a virgin, you bastard,” he chuckled and gasped for air seconds after.

John fucked his cock into him hard and rough, almost animalistic, and the expression on his face was somewhat close to it, too. His mouth was open and drool dripped from his tongue and glistened on his teeth. With Jason barely able to squeak a few moans out, John’s low growls and the sound of wet pussy filled the room. It was incredibly hot and they were both running low on stamina. Fingers unfurled themselves from Jason’s throat and John sunk down to kiss him roughly as he pushed his knot deep inside. Jason moaned into the kisses and felt the little cuts John’s teeth left on his lips. Long, sharp fingernails pierced his skin and carved a small sigil deep into the skin just above his right pectoral muscle. The symbols on it were specific to John, almost like his name.

“Mine,” John purred as he bit into the palm of his hand and pressed it, bleeding and stinging, into the sigil.

Jason came hard, squirting around the cock inside him. John pumped hot, thick seed for over a minute, his body twisting and hips rocking as his knot swelled and pulsated. Jason gritted his teeth and felt it stretch him out even more. Demonic orgasms were a sight to behold, though most people were ripped to pieces straight after. The demon lapped at the blood which trickled down the other man’s chest and relished in the taste. He pulled out of him and sucked eagerly on his clit, which slowly grew back into a cock as his vagina expelled what was inside it and closed. Jason invoked his protections and wards again with a satisfied sigh. John tossed him a dirty rag and sat on the mattress beside him; his cigarette already lit and between his lips. It never took them long once they got started.

There was silence for a short while before Jason finally spoke: “Are you going to ask me to leave now?” 

John bared his teeth, “You know he gave me his cowardice, don’t ask me to do such a thing.”

He sighed in response and sat up, “We’ll do this again?”

“If you can stomach the sight of me.”

“Now, Johnny, you know I--”

John couldn’t fight the ache within his lungs anymore and he coughed. Like an addiction, one cough was never enough for him, soon enough his whole body convulsed with them. Heavy, painful, and destructive, he dropped his cigarette to the ground and toppled forward on all fours. He coughed up a thick, squirming chunk of black ink-like goop with globs of clay throughout it. Jason stared in silent, grim horror. 

John caught his breath and waved his hand over what had just come out of his body. It burst into flames and hissed, crackled, and popped like wet firewood as it burned. 

“ _ That _ , mate, is what happens when demons get lung cancer - incurable, alive, and angry. Heh, 'least it can't kill me."

“Are you alright?” Jason asked. He felt stupid as the words came out of his mouth.

John patted his shoulder, “I think you should go, Jacey.”

He hesitated, afraid that John might do something reckless and endanger himself.

“I told you to go,” John snapped.

“Do you want to get a pint, eh? How- how about that?” he tried to change the subject, hoping that would distract him from the self hatred spiral he was currently falling down. Rapidly.

John growled in the front of his throat - impatient, pissed, and angry. He began to dress quickly and what he couldn’t get on he materialised in an instant. 

“Where are you going, John?” Jason asked.

John stopped and looked as if he were a scared little boy running from his father’s drunken beatings.

“To tempt someone,” he said, as unconvinced with his answer as Jason was. He shoved his hands into his pockets and marched out with a purpose in his stride, though to do _what_ he wasn't sure. 

“Be careful,” Jason mumbled as he threw himself back down onto the filthy mattress with a loud dramatic sigh. He prepared himself to listen to the long 'told you so' soliloquy Etrigan had been preparing for the past twenty minutes.


End file.
